Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island 2: Rebecca Wilson to the Rescue
'Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island 2: Rebecca Wilson to the Rescue '''is a fanmade sequel to Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island. It is created by CupcakeDancerTheSecond. Plot Rachel and Kristy are shown boarding a ship, looking down at the ocean. They go inside the ship to eat, and see a girl that they think looks familiar. Then the girl says that she's Rebecca Wilson their old friend that helped them get Danielle the Daisy Fairy's petal back. She joins them while eating their food. Then, Lydia comes up to the table and tries to tease the girls again. But Rebecca protects them and says that they are busy eating and they do not want to be bullied. She then shows her the charm Danielle gave her and it glows in Lydia's face and Lydia runs off. Then after the girls are done eating they get off the ship and enter the hotel. Rebecca visits their room and gives them both a majestic mood ring. After Rebecca leaves they then see that a mirror in the bathroom is glowing and Ruby flies out of it. They all fly into the mirror and enter Fairyland. There is a garden where there lies golden flowers controlled by the Rainbow Fairies' rainbow. Queen Titania greets them with the Rainbow Fairies and other fairy groups. But suddenly an ice bolt cracks above the garden. When it clears, parts of the garden turns to ice, and the flowers turn black and collapse. Jack Frost and his goblins appear, and he says that from now on he will rule Fairyland, and he will use Rachel and Kirsty's lockets and the Rainbow Fairies' wands to recreate his snowmen army. Rachel and Kirsty put their lockets in their bags as he turns the flowers to ice. He then points his wand at the Rainbow Fairies. Some of them escape, but Izzy and Sky freeze. He then shrinks them and holds their statues as he and his goblins disappear. The queen says that they will be brave and can defeat Jack Frost. But she says that they shall protect their lockets and keep them indoors because Jack Frost's goblins will also spy on the girls. She brings them back to the human world. Rachel and Kirsty go to the swimming pool. Rebecca is there, waiting for them. They swim with Rebecca and talk about their fairy adventures. The camera cuts to Jack Frost as he takes Sky and Izzy's wands and creates four snowmen. He then sings a reprise of "Ice It Up" about his plan of ruling Fairyland. He then puts Izzy and Sky in a cage. He takes the cage to his room on and puts it on a shelf. He also puts the wands in a giant box outside so he can create a stronger snowman once he gets Rachel and Kirsty's lockets and the other wands. Meanwhile, Rachel and Kirsty are shown taking a walk though the forest. As they pass a bush, the goblins, hiding behind it, spy on the girls. The girls find the pot at the end of the rainbow, where they find the Rainbow Fairies, and they turn into fairies with their lockets hidden. They sing a second reprise of Let's Believe, but the song is interrupted by Jack Frost, who ambushes the girls and fairies. The girls try to fly off, but the goblins send nets at the girls. Then, the snowmen army reaches for the girls, but they fly back off to the hotel, with the fairies following them. But Jack Frost sends ice bolts at the fairies. Ruby tries to use her wand to protect her and the other fairies, but she gets frozen like Sky and Izzy. Jack Frost catches her body and using her wand, summons more snowmen. Rachel and Kirsty fly off to the entrance of the forest, growing back to human size. Meanwhile, the other fairies, hiding in a corner of the balcony of the treehouse, watch Rebecca talk to Rachel and Kirsty. They notice below that part of the treehouse is freezing. They tell the girls that Jack Frost is freezing the forest and Fairyland and that the Fairyland flowers are dying and turning black. The girls notice something green is going inside the tunnel below the treehouse. They follow the goblins into the tunnel. Lydia is also at the park, noticing the girls go into the tunnel. The girls watch the goblins jump inside a icy portal. The portal also causes ice to take up the room. The girls step on the ice portal, and as they touch the ice, more ice takes over the tunnel and Rebecca, Rachel, and Kirsty are surrounded by snow and find themselves outside Jack Frost's lair. Back in the playground, Lydia and the other popular girls go inside the tunnel and find it strange that it is icy and cold in there. The girls are then caught by the goblins, who thorw a net at the girls. The girls almost dodge a net and fall. Both of their lockets fall out of where they hid them. An ice bolt zaps above the girls and when it clears, Jack Frost holds the lockets. Rebecca hides behind a frozen rock with the Rainbow Fairies near the rainbow. She notices that the rainbow is frozen and that she can barely see it. Jack Frost makes more snowmen that chase Rachel and Kirsty. They are seized and brought to Jack Frost, who shrinks them and traps them in ice. Rebecca comes out of her hiding spot with the fairies. Jack Frost sends out his snowmen to battle the fairies and Rebecca. The fairies create a rainbow, only with orange, yellow, green, and purple. But Jack Frost creates an icy blast that ambushes all of the existing fairies. The Rainbow Fairies lose their color and fall to the ground. Jack Frost tries to take their wands, but Rebecca protects the fairies. She picks up their wands and put them in her pockets. Then Jack Frost waves his wand at the fairies, but Rebecca protects them again. She accidently touches Jack Frost's wand, and is about to turn to snow. But she grasps her charm. She makes it touch Jack Frost's wand, and makes another blast that makes Jack Frost's wand explode. It makes a rainbow that melts the snowmen, frees Rachel and Kirsty, and brings color back to the Rainbow Fairies. Jack Frost and his goblins run off as the ice castle melts and Ruby, Sky, and Izzy unfreeze as their cage also melt. The fairies and girls collect their stolen wands and lockets. They try to use them to unfreeze the rainbow, but when the ice clears, it reveals that the rainbow lost it's color and is about to disappear. Rebecca wants to use her charm. She places it near the rainbow, and glows, bringing back the rainbow. The Rainbow Fairies use their stolen wands to make the rainbow bring the Fairyland flowers back to life by singing a reprise of No More Grey Skies. As they create the new rainbow, they end up landing near the garden, restoring the Fairyland flowers. They find the king and queen cheering for them. Then Rebecca gets a locket of her own, and the song Fairy Dance starts. After the party of Rebecca saving Fairyland, they are whisked back to the hotel. After the trip, Lydia cries because she wants to be nice. Rebecca gets out her locket, and shows it to Lydia. Then they look up at the skies and sees the rainbow. Lydia is happy and says that she will never tease them again as the cridets start. Trivia * Unlike the first film, the sequel shows not only the Rainbow Fairies, but other fairy groups (Weather Fairies - the Petal Fairies.) * This film is a alternate US version of the first film, since the film is not only from the U.K., but also airs in the US. Songs * The Rainbow Song * Ice It Up (Reprise) * Let's Believe (Reprise 2) * No More Grey Skies (Reprise) * Fairy Dance Cast ''Coming soon.... Category:Return to Rainspell Island Category:Fan Stories Category:CupcakeDancerTheSecond's pages Category:Trivia